No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo ve perdido
by haru-chan89
Summary: Sasuke deberá aprender a la mala esta lección de vida, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos un poco tarde, pero el es un Uchiha y demostrara que en el amor no hay nadie que ame más *sasusaku*
1. Chapter 1

No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo ves perdido capítulo 1

Los personajes aquí presentados son creación de MASASHI KISHIMOTO yo solo los uso porque mi mente y mi inspiración se pusieron de acuerdo y no me dejaran dormir hasta que escriba esto

La noche se cernía sobre las calles de konoha el viento era frio y se podía notar la soledad de la madrugada en su punto máximo, los pasos de un joven retumbaban por esas desoladas calles, su nombre? Uchiha sasuke, el cual se dirigía a la torre del hokage, hatake kakashi en la parte más alta de dicha torre se podía notar la tenue luz de una lámpara y después de escuchar los leves golpes en la puerta el hokage hizo pasar al pelinegro

Pudiste avisarme que llegarías un "poco" tarde no crees sasuke?- dijo el peli-plateado recargado en su sillón y con su inseparable ichi ichi Paradise entre sus manos

Pero llegue no?, además tuve un pequeño encuentro en el camino por eso me retrase- explico el pelinegro mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas al hokage

Percance? De qué tipo?- pregunto kakashi sin despegar los ojos de su lectura

Unos cuantos… ingenuos que pensaban levantarse en armas para tomar el poder, me deshice de ellos así que el problema está resuelto no hay peligro para aldea- dijo el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados

Puedes explicarte un poco más por favor?- pidió kakashi alzando la vista y poniendo toda su atención en su ex alumno

Mph… no sé cómo se enteraron, pero sabían cada detalle de la batalla contra kaguya…

Flash back

**Sasuke se dirigía hacia la aldea de konoha, tal y como le había explicado al sexto hokage, sentía que debía volver tal vez su camino de redención estaba llegando a su fin y quería estar seguro de ello, pero al estar saltando entre los arboles algo llamo su atención un grupo de ninjas estaba reunido, podía sentirlo en un principio no le pareció raro, tal vez estarían de misión, pero al notar como se hacían rodear por varios genjutsu para que nadie invadiera cierta área, sasuke comenzó a andar hacia ese lugar desactivando el genjutsu con facilidad y procurando ocultar su chakra para evitar que lo detectaran, al llegar a un lugar elevado y suficientemente camuflajeado, puso sus sentido al máximo para poder escuchar.**

**Según nuestro informes hace aproximadamente 2 años y medio un equipo de tres personas y su sensei provenientes de konoha derrotaron a la diosa kaguya- esto no pintaba bien pensó el uchiha, aunque la batalla fue conocida por muchos era raro ver como conversaban de ese tema de una manera tan sospechosa**

**Si estas personas son: hatake kakashi actual hokage de konohagakure, uzumaki naruto jinchuriki del kyuubi, uchiha sasuke ultimo heredero de la dinastía uchiha y haruno sakura ninja médico y alumna de la quinta hokage cada uno de ellos con habilidades extraordinarias e ideales para nuestro plan**

**Plan?-Se preguntó sasuke frunciendo el ceño- de que demonios hablan estos tipos?**

**Un tipo con el cabello café y aspecto salvaje se hizo notar con un carraspeo proveniente de su garganta- es imposible capturar a todos ellos pero uno debe tener una debilidad con la cual podamos apoderarnos de su voluntad solo debemos ser capaces, inteligentes y los suficientemente astutos para descubrirlo**

**Eso fue lo que detono la siguiente escena, sasuke no permitiría que se acercaran a ningún miembro de su equipo, eso jamás pensó el, bajo del árbol con un aura de batalla impresionante cada uno de los ninjas reunidos ahí lo reconoció enseguida y comenzaron a correr y algunos más a atacar, sasuke bloqueaba fácilmente los ataques era de lo más sencillo aun con un brazo, al terminar con cada uno de ellos y sin pedir explicación se retiró del lugar, la furia lo estaba dominando y no permitiría ello, le costó dos años tranquilizar su mente, pero al escuchar como esos tipos tenían en mente perjudicar e incluso herir a uno de sus amigos lo hizo rabiar, después de todo el amor nos vuelve los pensó sasuke mientras se reanudaba su viaje a konoha ya iba tarde a la cita con el hokage.**

**Pero sasuke no se percató de los que habían huido tenían otros planes y la pequeña intervención del uchiha no sería más que un obstáculo **

**Fin del flash back**

Y aquí estoy- dijo sasuke dando por terminado el relato

Entonces acabaste con ellos?- cuestiono el hatake volviendo a su lectura, aunque aún estaba preocupado por el tema sabía que sasuke era eficaz y protegería a la aldea, así como hizo con la vez de los meteoritos- entonces que harás? Decides volver o no?- pregunto sin más kakashi

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundo y después dijo- me quedo necesito comprobar algo- dijo sasuke viendo hacia la ventana notando como la luna se ocultaba entre algunas nubes- ahora si me disculpas, kakashi ha sido un largo viaje y necesito descansar

Por supuesto- dijo kakashi mientras se levantaba- tu antiguo departamento está disponible sakura lo mando a limpiar, ya sabes cómo es- menciono mientras se acercaba y sorpresivamente ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y la acariciaba como cuando era un gennin- bienvenido sasuke

Sasuke solo dijo su monosílabo, pero con una expresión sonrojada y apenada hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro

Nunca cambiara- pensó kakashi mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para retomar su lectura

Sasuke llego rápidamente a su departamento, entro y noto un olor a limpio, observo a su alrededor y no había ni una sola mota de polvo, sakura se había esmerado, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y se dirigió directamente a su cama, estaba mental y físicamente agotado y en cuanto toco la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina del hokage…


	2. Chapter 2

No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo ves perdido capítulo 2

Los personajes aquí presentados son creación de MASASHI KISHIMOTO yo solo los uso porque mi mente y mi inspiración se pusieron de acuerdo y no me dejaran dormir hasta que escriba esto

Este es un sasusaku, oh sí! Y si no les gusta pues obténganse de hacer comentarios negativos, por que acéptenlo somos cannon ¡! ;D.

Ok aquí está el capítulo 2, de hecho el fic está terminado en un 80% pero como soy extremadamente detallista o por lo menos lo intento, reviso muchas veces el texto hasta que me gusta pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda... Los dejo leyendo nos leemos abajo n.n

Como que regreso y nadie tuvo la decencia de avisarme?- dijo muy indignado un rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno es que llego en la madrugada, dudo mucho que alguna persona te haya podido levantar- dijo kakashi desde su escritorio

"Bueno eso sí porque hinata durante las noches es realmente calientita y no hay poder humano en la tierra que me separe de su lado en esos momentos"- pensó naruto con una sonrisa idiota en los labios

Ooh vaya! Sí que te lo tenías guardado naruto-kun- dijo kakashi viéndolo con una ceja levantada y guiñándole el ojo

No..yo no… como lo sabe?- pregunto naruto rojo como una manzana

Soy el hokage, tu maestro y se de estas cosas- dijo enseñando el ichi ichi Paradise

En ese momento entro sakura como un torbellino- es verdad? Sasuke-kun regreso?- pregunto la pelirosa sin respirar y prácticamente sobre el escritorio del hokage

Buenos días sakura, yo estoy muy bien gracias, si naruto también está aquí que amable al saludarnos- dijo kakashi con una mirada cansina

Eh? Ah si buenos días- dijo sakura con una sonrisa- bueno ya dime regreso o no?- volvió a cuestionar

Si regreso sakura está en su antiguo departamento- contesto kakashi

En ese momento tanto naruto como kakashi sintieron un fuerte viento proveniente de la ventana por la cual sakura había salido para ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de sasuke uchiha

Esta niña- dijo kakashi- bueno naruto me imagino que tú también iras a verlo

No, el teme puede esperar además creo que necesitan un tiempo solos no crees?- dijo naruto con una sonrisa en los labios

Vaya sí que haz madurado- menciono kakashi

Sakura llego rápidamente a la puerta de sasuke, toco el timbre y pudo escuchar como este quitaba los seguros para poder abrir y su corazón oh si su corazón estaba desbocado y no dejaba de latirle como loco, la puerta se abrió y pudo observar a uchiha sasuke con unos pantalones deportivos y una simple camisa gris y con el cabello húmedo

Sakura- dijo sasuke con una expresión neutra en el rostro

Sakura no lo resistió mas y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo- bienvenido sasuke-kun!- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

Sasuke la recibió, no contesto el abrazo pero tampoco la aparto, esto de que invadieran su espacio personal era realmente nuevo para el- tadaima- dijo sasuke con ese mismo tono de voz al abrir la puerta y mientras era abrazado pudo notar ese olor a cerezos era realmente refrescante y familiar, muy agradable a su parecer y por inercia se inclinó solo un poco para poder seguir captando ese aroma, pero enseguida regreso la cabeza por donde venía sasuke aún no merecía tal felicidad, ni comodidad, su viaje físico tal vez allá terminado pero el mental aun no, él sabía que sakura era demasiado para él, l la había dañado incontables veces no se sentía merecedor de ese cariño.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el abrazo había durado demasiado y se separó rápidamente de el- ya desayunaste?- pregunto muy sonriente sakura, el solo negó con la cabeza- muy bien entonces yo te preparare el desayuno, sakura rápidamente se adueñó de la cocina y preparaba un desayuno que por lo que notaba sasuke por el olor, debería estar delicioso, mientras tanto él fue a su habitación para terminar de secarse el cabello y mientras lo hacia su mente comenzó a reflexionar

"ella…sakura… ella es… porque me quiere? No soy precisamente un ejemplo de hombre y muchas veces la dañe sé que ella significa algo mas pero realmente no sé qué es, ella… tal vez se merece un corazón firme no uno que siempre este en duda y no conoce ni sabe cómo apreciarla, pero yo…"- sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos entrelazadas- "por el momento ella no puede estar cerca mío por el momento ella…"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado de su pelirosa compañera para que fuera a desayunar

Ambos desayunaron en silencio uno que sasuke disfrutaba, pero que había decidido implantar, debía de alejar a sakura hasta estar seguro de su corazón, ella merecía algo mejor, que su corazón vacilante, ambos terminaron de desayunar, sakura se disponía a entablar una plática con el pero ella la interrumpió

Gracias por la comida sakura, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas así que si no te molesta- dijo el sin mirarla a los ojos

Oh no claro que no sasuke-kun- dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta- entonces nos vemos luego y de nuevo bienvenido- dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta

Así debe ser- dijo sasuke en un murmullo

Ok, aunque no es la primera vez que escribo un fic, si es la primera vez que publico no sean duros u.u que de por si estoy nerviosa, trate de respetar las personalidades de los personajes y me imagine este fic una noche en que no podía conciliar el sueño y mi mente empezó a construir una maraña de escenas sin sentido, todo en base a que sasuke se dieran cuenta de que perder a sakura es lo peor que le puede pasar, ya perdió una vez a sus seres amados y el no permitirá que suceda una segunda vez bueno en fin espero sus comentario n.n nos vemos en la próxima byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ya saben esta historia no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto el gran genio y dador de nuestro cannon sasusaku X3 lo amo sensei ¡! Bueno espero les guste el capi

Capitulo tres

No muy lejos de la aldea varios ninjas se encontraban rondándola, los mimos que sasuke había eliminado- sakura haruno es la más apropiada ella tiene una debilidad y será perfecta para nuestros planes- dijo el líder de aspecto imponente- kouta tú te encargaras de realizar los preparativos esperaremos nuestra oportunidad y nos haremos de la sannin haruno sakura…

Las semanas pasaron y la actitud de sasuke hacia sakura no había mejorado, aunque se mostraba atento, lo hacía de manera fría y monótona como si fuera una persona más, sakura estaba deprimida y confundida ella creía que después de cómo se habían despedido, ella significara algo para el pero al parecer no era verdad

Sakura suspiro mientras estaba recargada en el mostrador de la florería yamanaka- realmente ya no sé qué pensar ino- dijo sakura

Pero si tú nunca piensas frentesota- dijo ino mientras regaba algunas flores

Estoy hablando enserio ino!- dijo sakura con enfado- es que yo creí que él, bueno que el… hay ya no se- dijo pesadamente sakura

Sakura amiga, los hombres son uno negados para estos temas, créeme me costó meses hacer que Sai me invitara a una cita y ni que decir para que él y yo tuviéramos relaciones- dijo de lo más natural ino

Cerda!- dijo sakura vuelta un tomate andante

Por favor como si no supieras como se hacen los bebés- dijo ino agitando la mano

Pues si se pero, no podrías ser más discreta?- contesto sakura- pero ese no es el caso…

Oh claro que lo es sakura, él se tardara pero se dará cuenta de lo que realmente vales- menciono ino con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

Gracias cerda, eres la mejor- dijo sakura con una sonrisa igual de sincera

Lo sé, por eso vienes siempre por mis brillantes consejos- dijo ino con las manos en la cadera

Tampoco te vanaglories tanto- dijo la pelirosa- bueno me voy acabo mis descanso, nos vemos ino

Adiós frentona- ino la despidió desde la puerta- y recuerda ten paciencia

Lo tendré en mente- contesto ella girándose para verla, pero al regresar la vista a la dirección correcta se encontró de frente con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes- perdón no me fije- se disculpó ella

No te preocupes- respondió el siguiendo su camino-"esta noche será"- pensó kouta mientras se dirigía al escondite donde se encontraba el líder- Suzuki-sama he vuelto, al parecer haruno sakura tiene turno hasta las 10 de la noche en el hospital

Perfecto- respondió Suzuki- lo tenemos todo listo, la sannin será nuestra, ya que es la única con una debilidad… sus padres ella no se negara si los ve en peligro

Sakura llego al hospital y se dirigió directamente a su consultorio, pensar en sasuke no debía de interferir en su labor como medic-ninja, eso jamás y durante algunas horas continuo con dicha labor sin ningún percance, y cuando revisaba el expediente de un paciente escucho como llamaban a la puerta, hizo que pasara y al bajar el folder para ver quién era se encontró directamente con el que perturbaba sus pensamientos

Hola sasuke-kun- dijo ella un poco sorprendida- estas bien?

Bueno, en realidad he tenido algunas molestias con mi hombro derecho- contesto el, cuando pidió una cita con una médico jamás pensó que justo lo mandarían al consultorio de sakura-"genial yo tratando de alejarla y me la encuentro" pero veo que estas ocupada mejor voy con otro…- sasuke trato de salir de la oficina

No, no puedes pasar solo estaba leyendo un historial, ven siéntate para que te revise, quítate la camisa para poder ver mejor el área afectada- sakura hablaba como todo una doctora en ningún momento le tembló la voz, pero por dentro estaba cual gelatina, empezó con la revisión de manera automática revisando el hombro de sasuke con mucha precisión, tratando de ignorar a un sasuke sin camisa totalmente a su merced, mientras ella estaba en su faena sasuke trataba de observar, analizar o encontrar algo que lo distrajera del olor de su compañera

"ese olor… maldición alguien allá arriba no me quiere si me hace pasar por este martirio"- pensó sasuke-"oh! Diablos es tan… de acuerdo ve al techo sasuke… 1...2…3…4…"- sasuke contaba las baldosas del techo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Bien, es solo que tu musculo está demasiado tenso con un poco de chakra y quedara como nuevo- sakura empezó a emanar chakra de sus manos, pasando por cada parte del hombro de sasuke

"89…90…91….este chakra es tan cálido… no no…92…93…94… "- sasuke de verdad estaba concentrado mientras se ponía tenso

Sakura sintió como el musculo de sasuke se tensaba y dejo de emanar chakra- lo siento te lastime?- dijo sakura mientras tocaba su hombro con toda su mano

Eh? No. estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto el saliendo de sus pensamientos y al sentir la tibia mano de sakura contra su piel no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaba ella, y fue un gran error ya que sakura se encontraba solo a centímetros de su rostro- "desde cuando…"- sasuke se perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos, el olor de sakura lo hipnotizo por completo, sakura podía sentir el cálido aliento de sasuke muy cerca de ella

"no"- sasuke se alejó rápidamente- gracias por la curación, no vemos

Espera... sasuke-kun, yo bueno veras- sakura suspiro mientras sasuke la miraba- sasuke yo te sigo queriendo y lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, porque me ha ignorado desde que llegaste? Hice algo que te molestara?- dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a el

Tú no has hecho nada sakura, es solo que tú no me puedes, no debes quererme después de todo yo intente, simplemente no sakura- dijo el volteando la mirada, verla con esos ojos no ayudaba a su convicción

Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía, pero no derramo una sola lagrima- entiendo sasuke, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo sakura mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, tomaba asiento y giraba su silla para evitar que sasuke viera su rostro de derrota, no pensaba mostrárselo ya basta con eso, si no la quería, ella buscaría a alguien más- "voy a ser una solterona, es un idiota… pero es el idiota que amo"- una traicionera lagrima salió de su ojo y agacho el rostro, mientras tanto sasuke caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, ya era tarde y se encontraba casi vacío

"es lo mejor, yo se que no podre, que no puedo"-pensaba sasuke mientras llegaba a la puerta del hospital- "maldición…"

Al cruzar la puerta del hospital pudo escuchar una gran explosión proveniente de la parte sur de la aldea, sakura también se dio cuenta de dicha explosión y salió disparada por la ventana de su oficina

"no, ahí es… no por favor no" pensaba sakura mientras corría con toda su fuerza, el lugar de la explosión era muy cerca de su casa, Sasuke la observo y recordó rápidamente que en esa dirección se encontraba el hogar la chica y sin más preámbulos salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección.

Sakura llego en menos de dos minutos la desesperación la había hecho correr con todo su poder, concentrando todo el chakra en sus piernas y al llegar con horro pudo comprobar que su hogar se encontraba en llamas y uno tipos salían de entre los escombros con los cuerpos inertes de sus padres

MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVEN, SUELTENLOS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- dijo sakura con toda la rabia brotando por cada uno de sus poros

No te preocupes ellos están bien- hablo Suzuki- pero no lo estarán si no vas con nosotros- en ese momento dos de sus secuaces apuntaron jeringas a la garganta de cada uno de sus padres- si intentas algo el veneno de esas agujas llegara al cuello de tus padres

Tsk! Que es lo que quieren, ellos no son ninjas, ni somos un clan destacado, no tengo nada que ofrecerles- dijo sakura con un rostro de furia

Oh claro que lo tienes, sannin haruno sakura, alumna de la quinta hokage, heroína de la cuarta guerra ninja y heredera del fuin-no-juutsu, tienes mucho que ofrecer- dijo Suzuki- ven con nosotros y tus padres estarán bien

El fuin-no-juutsu no les servirá de nada si no tienen un control preciso de chakra- dijo sakura

No te preocupes por eso sé qué hacer con él, ahora ven o tus amados padres morirán- las jeringas con venenos se acercaron más a ellos

"no creo llegar a tiempo junto a mis padres"- pensó sakura-"debe haber alguna manera"

En ese momento sintió como tres personas se posicionaba detrás de ella- suéltalos de inmediato idiota- dijo naruto con mucha furia

Oh! Vaya si es el jinchuriki, el sexto hokage y nada más y nada menos que uchiha sasuke- Suzuki los veía con una mirada burlona- la misma amenaza va para ustedes si se acercan, los padres de esta jovencita morirán, y no piensen que podrán llegar antes de que la aguja toque sus cuellos, no creo que quieran comprobarlo

Sasuke intento acercarse, pero la voz de sakura lo detuvo- ni te atrevas a realizar otro paso sasuke, mis padres están ahí- sakura lo volteo a ver

Pero sakura-chan sabes que podremos- naruto estaba realmente confundido

NO PIENSO ARRIESGAR LA VIDA DE MIS PADRES!- dijo ella en un grito- está bien, voy con ustedes

Pero qué demonios, sakura no seas estúpida sabes que podremos…- sasuke no termino la frase porque sakura lo miro de una manera cálida

Son mis padres sasuke, los amo demasiado para arriesgarlos- sakura se fue acercando a Suzuki y al estar frente a el- no creas que no intentare escapar, en cuanto mis padres estén a salvo voy a partirte ese culo petulante que tienes- en ese momento sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y ponía un aparato en su cuello- pero qué demonios?

No creerías que te dejaría con las armas suficientes para escapar cierto?- dijo Suzuki- sakura cayó de espaldas y fue sostenida por kouta

Eres un maldito- dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba

Yo que tu no haría eso- menciono Suzuki- soy un hombre de palabra, soltare a los padres de la chica unos kilómetros adelante, pero si me siguen quien desactivara los papeles bomba que se encuentran por toda su amada konoha? En aproximadamente 2 horas estos papeles explotaran, así que decidan y si siento un solo chakra acercarse detonare las bombas en ese preciso instante, bueno caballeros nos vamos, con su permiso

Kouta cargo a sakura, y el rostro de esta quedo en dirección hacia sus compañeros- SAKURA!- grito sasuke mientras veía imponente como se la llevaban a ella, a sakura, a la única persona que lo amaba y el- MALDICION!- grito mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño

Sakura-chan!- grito naruto, mientras observaba como se llevaban a su amiga y hermana

Sakura!- grito de igual manera kakashi, viendo cómo se llevaban a su pequeña kunoichi

La búsqueda de los papeles bomba termino en menos de dos horas y para ese momento un grupo de ninjas se encontraba en la oficina de kakashi- escuchen esta es una misión de máxima prioridad, secuestraron a sakura y buscarla es lo más importante- decía mientras dirigía su mirada a los 9 novatos, lee, tenten y sai, todos estaba muy atentos a lo que decía ya que la persona en cuestión era su amiga, y jamás se permitirían fallar- se dividirán en sus respectivos equipos, esto sucedió hace no más de dos horas no deben estar lejos, dividan en secciones la nación del fuego, he mandado un comunicado a todas las demás aldeas ocultas para que realicen la búsqueda en sus territorios, este asunto se ha vuelto internacional, sakura será buscada en todas partes, así que salgan inmediatamente e informen cuando hayan terminado en su territorio, salgan!- dijo kakashi con firmeza, su pequeña sakura corría peligro con cada segundo perdido

Mientras tanto en la guarida subterránea del enemigo, sakura se encontraba en una camilla mientras varios ninjas la rodeaban y realizaban una serie de sellos, Suzuki se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en la frente de la pelirosa y comenzó a transferir chakra a la cabeza de ella- que empiece el control mental, esto me llevara un tiempo ya que debo suprimir todo recuerdo de ella, dejando solo el instinto de pelea y la obediencia a mi persona, así que no me molesten y monten guardia- esto fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a concentrarse en sakura, esta a su vez soltó diferentes sonidos de dolor mientras sus recuerdos, todo era sellado.

N/A: realmente no tengo la más remota idea si les gusta o no mi fic =/ sé que lo han leído pero que no dejen comentarios si desanima u.u continuare porque así lo dicta mi espíritu pero no me haga sufrir sin comentarios TTwTT


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los personajes aquí presentados son creación de MASASHI KISHIMOTO yo solo los uso porque mi mente y mi inspiración se pusieron de acuerdo y no me dejaran dormir hasta que escriba esto

Espero les guste la continuación n.n

La búsqueda se prolongó por varios días sin dar resultados, las diferentes aldeas ocultas habían manifestado que apoyarían en la búsqueda de la kunoichi Haruno Sakura, Gaara incluso había enviado equipos especiales que ayudarían en el rastreo ya que sakura era su amiga no dudo en prestar su ayuda, pero ningún avance se había dado, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y esto solo llenaba de frustración a sus compañeros, en especial a sasuke

El pelinegro saltaba de árbol en árbol agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos- maldición!- exclamo sasuke, con todas sus habilidades y no podía encontrar a sakura, a su propia compañera

Espera sasuke!- dijo naruto llegando a su lado- kakashi nos ha mandado a llamar debemos recobrar fuerzas para continuar con la búsqueda e informar de lo que hemos averiguado

Puedes ir tu yo seguiré buscando- dijo sasuke dispuesto a saltar de nuevo, pero naruto lo sostuvo con una mano- suéltame naruto, no estoy jugando

Yo tampoco, estoy igual de desesperado que tú por encontrarla, pero si pensamos y analizaos la situación podríamos poner en peligro la vida de sakura- dijo naruto con mirada seria

NO! LO QUE PONE EN RIESGO SU VIDA ES QUE PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO, CADA MINUTO QUE PASA PODRIA SER UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO ES ASI, ELLA PODRIA ESTAR... ELLA!- sasuke mostraba una desesperación inusual en su rostro

Tranquilo hermano, la encontraremos- el pelirrubio tomo el hombro de sasuke y le dio un apretón que transmitía seguridad y apoyo

Sasuke suspiro- debo estar muy mal para que tú me calmes- sasuke y naruto retomaron el camino hacia konoha, esperando y rogando que alguno de sus compañeros tuviera información

Bajo tierra Suzuki suspiraba y sudaba mientras se alejaba de la habitación donde se encontraba sakura encontrándose con kouta- escucha ahora ella está bajo nuestro control, tú te harás cargo de ella entendiste?

Si Suzuki-sama- kouta entro en la habitación y pudo ver a la chica pelirosa sentada sobre la mesa con una mirada perdida, sus ojos verdes no expresaban nada eran como pozos sin fondo- sakura-san venga conmigo- ella lo volteo a ver y obedeció sin rechistar, kouta la llevo a una habitación muy sencilla conformada solamente por una cama, una mesa con una lámpara y un baúl, kouta acomodo a sakura sobre la cama y le dio algunas ropas- ponte esto- le dijo sin más saliendo de la habitación pero aguardando fuera de ella, al entrar pudo ver como la joven estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, blusa roda son mangas, unas botas altas negras y guantes, kouta se acercó y termino de acomodar la blusa de la chica y noto como su cabello estaba desordenado, tomo un peine y comenzó a cepillarla- con esto será suficiente, ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que yo venga por ti y debes obedecer las órdenes de Suzuki-sama sin rechistar entendido?- sakura movió afirmativamente la cabeza

Kouta estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de la chica lo sorprendió-kouta- este se giró a verla, pero ella seguía con una mirada perdida le sonrió y salió del lugar-"es linda"- pensó kouta mientras se alejaba

Algunas horas más tarde Suzuki regreso junto con kouta- muy bien sakura ven, les haremos una visita a unos amigos, para demostrarles nuestro poder- sakura se levantó y se paró junto a Suzuki- escúchame debes arrasar con el bosque que está a 20 kilómetros a partir de aquí, demuestra tu poder pequeña no dudes y si ves a alguien con este emblema- Suzuki le mostro la bandana de la chica- elimínalo- sakura asintió y empezó a caminar- ve con ella- ordeno Suzuki a kouta- este solo contesto y salió detrás de la pelirosa.

Sasuke, naruto, shikamaru y hinata se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, tenían la esperanza que mientras estuvieran en diferentes zonas durante la noche, podrían encontrar con algo sospechoso con mayor facilidad, en ese momento hinata bostezo- hinata deberías descansar nosotros haremos guardia- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella

No te preocupes naruto-kun- dijo hinata-la prioridad es encontrar a sakura-chan sin importar que, ella hizo lo mismo por mí- dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía y naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla

Que problemáticos- dijo shikamaru

Mejor cállate shikamaru, que sabemos de tus citas con temari- dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Idiota- contesto shikamaru- bien montaremos guardia, yo primero, luego sasuke y al final naruto, les recuerdo que deben estar muy alerta, sakura depende de ello, debemos encontrarla- los tres presentes asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir mientras Nara se colocaba en sus puesto de guardia

Sasuke solo estaba recostado, en realidad no podía conciliar el sueño y cuando un poco de este llegaba a él, enseguida lo perdía por que empezaba a soñar con sakura, con sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, en su voz diciéndole te amo, para luego convertirse en una pesadilla en donde ella estaba cubierta de sangre llorando, en ese momento sasuke abrió los ojos, otra vez esa visión, se estaba volviendo loco, se sentía frustrado, puso su antebrazo sobre su frente y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero justo en ese momento una gran temblor sacudió la tierra seguido de un gran estruendo, los cuatro ninjas se pusieron en marcha y encontraron a 20 kilómetros de su campamento una gran terrenos devastado, la tierra estaba desgajada y cientos de árboles arrasados y en medio de ese caos pudieron observar una sombra

Es sakura-chan!- grito naruto-sakura-chan lograste escapar cierto?

Sakura lo volteo a ver con una mirada vacía para luego lanzarle un árbol, con mucha facilidad- aléjate- dijo la chica

Naruto logro esquivar el árbol- sakura-chan soy yo naruto

Mientras esa escena se llevaba a cabo, sasuke pudo observar a sakura, sus ojos sus bellos ojos no reflejaban nada, solo sed de destrucción no, no era posible ella no era así, ella es una persona llena de luz y de paz es imposible que fuera ella, sasuke se acercó a ella- sakura somos nosotros…. Soy yo sasuke- dijo el pelinegro acercándose

Sas… sasu… sasuke- sakura se fue acercando poco a poco a sasuke- NO!- grito la pelirosa para después golpear el piso de nueva cuenta provocando que decenas de rocas salieran disparadas- aléjate- el tono de sakura era ácido y mortal

Sakura soy yo escúchame, tú no eres así tu…- sasuke pudo observar como sakura tomaba su cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo- que te sucede? Quien te hizo eso?- sasuke mostraba furia en su rostro

Sakura levanto la vista esas simples palabras hicieron que la hicieron que la chica por unos breves segundo recuperara ese brillo en su mirar- sasuke-kun- dijo ella

Si soy yo, ven- sasuke estiro la mano pero antes de que la chica la tomara, ella se vio prisionera de un terrible dolor que la hizo alejarse de la mano de sasuke y ante sus ojos vio como la chica soltaba un grito lleno de dolor, el cual provoco que ella perdiera la conciencia, sasuke se lanzó para tomarla, pero una sombra fue mucho más rápida y tomo a sakura

Kouta- dijo ella antes de caer desmayada, este solo la miro giro su vista hacia sasuke

Ella ya no es la sakura haruno que conocieron, ahora servirá a los propósitos de Suzuki-sama, así que estén preparados y sin más kouta desapareció

Tenemos que seguirlo- dijo naruto pero shikamaru lo detuvo

El bastardo desapareció su rastro, no tiene caso será mejor que regresemos a la aldea para informar de lo sucedido y…- shikamaru no termino la frase ya que pudo escuchar como si mil pájaros estuvieran juntos y al voltear la vista pudo ver como sasuke arremetía contra las rocas, árboles o cualquier objeto que se le cruzara- sasuke espe…- naruto tomo del hombro a shikamaru

Déjalo, tiene que sacar lo que siente y mejor que aquí que en la aldea, después de todo un uchiha ama más que nadie- naruto solo observo a su amigo y cuando pudo acercarse lo tomo del hombro y con una mirada le dio todo su apoyo- ven tenemos que encontrar a sakura-chan- sasuke solo asintió y trato de calmarse en ese estado no ayudaba en nada.

**N/A: Hay sasuke no me gusta que sufra pero pienso que así aprendes muchas lecciones de vida además así, si la vida te patea, te levantas con más ganas y tú la pateas demostrando tu fuerza xDD espero sus comentarios n.n **


End file.
